The Vampire And The Key
by NinjaChicks
Summary: A series of drabbles highlighting the romance growing between DawnSpike


Title: The Vampire And The Key  
Author: Kneazles  
Pairing: Dawn/Spike  
Summary: For Lady Lefaye, at fic on demand, who requested a Dawn/Spike romance, where Illyria and Angel give Dawn advice.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this ficlet, I wish I did, but I don't. BTVS and Angel belong to Joss.  
Author's Note: This is a series of linked drabbles. I've nerver tried anything like this before, I hope it turns out well.

* * *

**Confronting Spike**

"I thought we were friends Spike." Dawn said.

"We are Niblet." Spike answered.

"Then why did I have to find out about your return by threatening Andrew?" She asked him. "If I was truly your friend, wouldn't you have told me?

Spike let out an unneeded sigh. "I did go to tell you about my undusty state, but when I arrived every one had moved on and seemed happy. I didn't want to disrupt your peace." He said. "You all had moved on, it didn't seem right to disrupt that, not after what happened with Buffy's return."

"Oh." Dawn said.

* * *

**Meeting Illyria (Drabble and a Half)**

Illyria cocked her head at Dawn. "I know you, you're The Key." She said.

Dawn looked nervous. "H-how'd she know that?" She asked Angel and Spike.

"Blue's one of those Ancient Ones." Spike said, figuring Dawn would recall them from the research on Glory.

"Oh… she won't be after my blood will she?"

"No I do not require your blood," Illyria said. "You are lucky that your shell can handle your powers… it is so hard to adjust to a shell that can not handle your powers."

"Ummm…. I no longer am actively the key." Dawn said. "My Keyness was a one time thing."

"You are wrong, Key." Illyria said. "I can feel your powers, hidden away. Let me be your guide to unlocking those powers, and you my guide to humanity."

Dawn smiled. "Alright Illyria. It sounds fun."

"It is not meant to be fun, but to better yourself.

* * *

**Spike's Reflections**

Dawn's been hanging around a lot... It looks like she'll be staying indefinably. Blue and the Niblet are getting along well, Blue is teaching Little Bit how to harness her powers as the Key and Lil' Bit is helping the Smurf adjust to humanity.

I'm falling for the bird, I've caught myself fantasizing about her several of times… I'm turning into the right poofster. What is it with me and Summers' women and unrequited love... I Dawn used to have a crush on me but she got over it and now she sees me as Buffy's. Gotta convince her otherwise.

* * *

** Dawn's Reflections**

I've liked Spike ever since he was chipped and started helping my sister. I quickly developed a crush upon him especially since during the entire Glory debate, he never treated me any different.

When he started obsessing over my sister I was crushed, he wouldn't be mine, but there was some hope, if he was Buffy's—he'd be around and perhaps he'd notice me. My crush never faded, if anything it grew. I can honestly say I could love him if he gives me the chance.

Unfortunately he doesn't see me as anything more than a friend and Buffy's sister…

* * *

**Angel and Illyria's Reflections**

_Angel:_  
Its plain that both Spike and Dawn like each other… unfortunately neither of them can see the other returns their affections. When I first saw Spike's affections for Dawn, I was worried, but they would be good for each other… Spike especially needs someone who loves him completely, unlike his past loves.

_Illyria:_  
The impatient vampire and the key are blind. Its obvious to all except them, that they care for one another, even for me, who is new to these emotions. I must talk to the half-breed leader and see if there is something we to help them realize it.

* * *

**Asking Angel**

Angel pulled Dawn aside. "I want to talk to you about getting involved with Spike."

Dawn frowned. "I thought you supported it."

"I do." Angel said. "I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk to someone. Also I want to remind you he is a demon."

Dawn frowned. "So?"

"So, some demons require more during sex."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked feeling both curious and uncomfortable.

Angel handed her a book about BDMS and similar practices. "Spike appreciates some blood play occasionally." He said not looking at her.

"Oh. "Dawn looked at the book.

* * *

** Asking Illyria**

"Hey, Illyria.. can you help me?

"I can try, Dawn." The demon said.

"Angel gave me this book and gave me a talk about Spike… What was he like when you were together?"

Illyria motioned for Dawn to sit down. "He was passionate, much like he is in every day life." She said. "He liked to try new things, some days the fore play would be sparing… he makes noises when you hit him" The demon said causing Dawn to giggle. "He also is very considerate."

"So expect variety?"

Illyria nodded. "Yes, he likes to experiment. You should like it."

* * *

**First Kiss**

Dawn and Spike were celebrating their six month anniversary, and Spike was fidgeting nervously.

"What is it, Spike?" Dawn asked

"May I taste you?" Spike asked softly after a long moment, as he ran a hand through Dawn's hair. Buffy may not have accepted him completely as he was, but Dawn was more open.

Dawn nodded understanding he meant her blood, and bared her neck.

"I love you." Spike said. "Thank you, love, but I want to taste you while making love to you... when you are flushed with arousal…" He picked her up and carried her to their room.


End file.
